Summer Rain
by QueenOfTheOwls
Summary: My take on how Carlisle and Esme met and fell in love and endured being vampires before moving to Washington. Somewhat AU because certain events had to be changed around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the sexy beast Carlisle. This story is slightly AU because in order for it to fit my plot line I have to change around some events such as Esme will be turned first before Edward. This story will mostly be in Carlisle's pov unless I say otherwise.

You would think after being alive for so long that being a vampire would get easier, but in truth, it only gets harder. You watch so many people you knew from their birth, die of old age, you must change your name and story thousands of times to avoid suspicion, and worst of all you can never have any real friends for the fear of them getting too close to you and thus putting themselves in danger.

I am a monster; there is no getting around it. My nature tells me to kill or be killed, the Volturi told me that humans can be nothing more but our food and I believed them despite the fact that I consider myself vegetarian. Living with them so long ago taught me to accept the monster I am and not fight it, because even if I try it is futile. I cannot escape the rush I feel when I hunt, nor can I deny that the many tastes and smells of blood make my mouth water.

However living with them made me fear what I was even more because of the many things I witnessed them do. They sent their solders all over Italy and had them bring back as many virgins as they could find. They lined up the crying women naked in front of them and forced them to kneel, and then the "games" would begin. For three nights a fury of rape and draining of blood would occur and I could do nothing but watch since I refused to participate. If I was still able to vomit I would have done so many times over, during these revel parties I would often question where my loyalties rested, were all vampires truly as terrible as these three and their solders? Was I better than they were because I refused to torture these women?

One night I could not stand it anymore and I told Aro that I was leaving. He tried to persuade me to stay but I was beyond the point of negotiation. He told me that I could go anywhere I pleased but it would not change the fact that I was what I was, and even after living on my own for so long I knew he was right.

There are some days where I cannot get the screams of those women out of my head. It cripples me some times and makes me long for the human ability to cry. No matter how horrible supposedly humans are, nobody deserved such a fate that they received.

Even though I did not take part in the torture I still felt the need to repent for my sins, perhaps I felt the compassion as a human leaking through. Therefore, after leaving the Volturi I took up my old passion again of practicing medicine. Yes I know a vampire being a doctor has irony written all over it but treating the sick and performing surgery did become beneficial to me in resisting blood.

I felt stronger and more powerful than I ever did with the Volturi because I could resist the temptation of blood no matter how delicious it smelled, and even though I could never really like myself for what I was I felt somewhat like a better person because I was taming my inner beast.

Therefore, this leads me now to where I am today; I traveled to the new world and now reside in Columbus, Ohio. It is not one of the smallest places I have ever lived in but overall it is a nice community with friendly people. I was able to get a job as a doctor here easily and without much interrogation into my background unlike with some other less friendly places I lived in.

I have amazed people with my extensive medical knowledge and have done everything from help deliver babies to treat common colds; therefore I am one of the most asked for doctors as well.

Today I had just finished up with a patient when an assistant of mine told me that Mr. George Platt, one of the state's top executives and philanthropists needed to see me and that it was an emergency. I left my office to see the bald, fat man pacing back and forth and muttering to himself to the point where I thought he was going to cause himself to have a heart attack.

"Mr. Platt? What seems to be the matter?" I asked the nervous man.

He turned to me and shook my cool hand with his clammy one and was trying to speak but his panic had taken over and was not able to get much out.

"Mr. Platt please take it easy. Here sit down and take a few deep breaths." I instructed.

He had done what I told him and looked a little better; at least enough to where he could tell me what was wrong.

"Now Mr. Platt could you please tell me what is wrong?" I asked patiently.

"Oh Dr. Cullen I need you to come over to my home immediately, I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you but you're the best doctor in the state. It is my daughter Esme, she was being foolish and climbing a tree with her little brother when she fell. I don't know what is wrong but she is hurt and needs a doctor." The man said trying not to panic.

I sighed, it seemed like my long day had just gotten longer but this man had requested me to take a look at his free spirited daughter so I really had no other choice. I was tired enough to sleep even though I had not done so since I became a vampire.

I went to my office and loaded up my bag with anything I thought I would need since he did not know what was wrong with her. I brought with me various chemicals and cloths, splints and surgical materials, and a small bottle of scotch in case her father went into another panic attack.

I walked outside in the summer air with Mr. Platt to his carriage that was being pulled by impatient brown horses. This carriage was one of the nicest ones I had ever ridden in but then again I did not expect any less from someone who had as much money as Mr. Platt.

I wasn't much in the mood for talking but Mr. Platt's nerves were evidently making him talk so I just shook my head or mumbled something to make it seem like I was paying attention. About halfway there a crack of thunder rang loudly in the sky, spooking the horses slightly and sending a light summer rain down onto the carriage.

"Ah damn rain, seems fitting enough for a miserable day like today." Mr. Platt said.

"Yes I'd say so." I responded even though I really did not mind the rain. In truth it was my favorite type of weather, especially if it was in the summertime. Even as a child a warm summer rain always brought me peace and relaxation. That is why when I changed I appreciated the feel and the smell of the rain even more.

"I just can't imagine why my Esme would feel the need to be so reckless all the time."

I looked over at him a little surprised at his statement and his tired form, clearly his daughter was a wild angel.

"You mean this has happened before?" I asked.

"I have caught her on more than one occasion climbing trees but this was the first time she got hurt doing so. I told her that she was too old to do such things and that she needed to start acting like a lady but I think she ignores me half the time."

"How old is your daughter?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"She's 16, but this isn't all she does. Sometimes she will run around in boys cloths when she wants to go into town so I can't find her, she has gotten into wrestling matches with her brother and his friends, and she's even gone swimming in the muddy pond with a few of the servant's children."

"Wow, she sounds like a handful." I said, suddenly thankful that I did not have children.

"She is, I tell her that she's going to have to start getting prim and proper so she can get married, after all what kind of man wants a rebellious girl like that? Not a good one that's for sure." He paused, his tone suddenly sounding sadder than before.

"I think this is how she copes though, she never really had gotten over the death of her mother. Hell I never really have, plus she is my only daughter and I am very protective of her. That is why I do not let her have any male friends, I will only let suitors see her, and lately they have been rare. You're the only man that will have come to see her in months."

I cleared my throat automatically suddenly feeling a little awkward. Just as he was about to say more we pulled up in front of his large estate. His home could have easily rivaled the governors' it was so large. A rod iron gate set out in front of the mansion and from what I could see; there were many rose bushes all around the home, each more exquisite than the last.

Mr. Platt unlocked the gate and ushered me inside to the home quickly since the rain had picked up just a little, the next time I would come back here for a follow up appointment I would take more time exploring the grounds.

The maid opened the door for us and as soon as I stepped inside I saw this hideous ball of white fluff run down the stairs and greet Mr. Platt with high-pitched yelps. If there was one thing I could not stand on this earth it was dogs, especially little annoying dogs.

The puffball from hell evidently noticed that I was standing here and turned from Mr. Platt to look at me with its big black eyes. It sniffed the air around me twice then growled dangerously, picking up that I was a vampire.

"Oh hush now Libby! I am sorry Dr. Cullen; she is Esme's dog and is very protective of her. She won't bite though." He said, picking the beast up in his arms.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically, even though I knew who would win a match between the dog and me.

"Come this way, she's upstairs." Mr. Platt said.

I followed him up the grand staircase to the second floor, while I knew I had a patient to treat my mind could not help but wander around the atmosphere. Rich oil paintings adorned the cream-colored walls and complemented the lush red carpet. We were closer to the ceiling now where the large crystal chandelier hung beautifully and glittered among the candlelight.

I looked back in front of me to see the beast's eyes staring at me from behind Mr. Platt's shoulder. I was to the point that I was so irritated with this creature that I exposed my teeth and gave a low hiss that only it could hear. It shrieked and jumped out of Mr. Platt's arms and ran down the hallway in fear.

"What was that about?" He asked, not turning to face me.

"I have no idea." I said with a delightful smirk on my face.

We turned a corner and I heard the sounds of painful moaning coming from a female voice.

We stopped in front of a door just in time for an elderly woman to come out and greet us with a pained expression on her face.

"How is she Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"She's in a lot of pain, her left leg especially. Oh good your brought Dr. Cullen." She said with a smile.

I was ushered inside the girl's bedroom quickly. I did not take the time to look around but instead look at my patient's leg. It was bent at an odd angle and obviously causing great discomfort to the young woman.

"Honey, this is Dr. Cullen. He is going to take good care of you now." Mr. Platt said.

Esme turned to face me and her chocolate eyes met my golden ones. If my heart was still beating I knew it would have stopped then, and even though I did not need to breath, my breath caught in my throat as I stared at her.

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I had never seen a woman so stunning in all the years I had been alive. She had a golden glow around her curly caramel hair and a delicate kiss of pink to her pale cheeks. I swallowed hard as her loveliness continued to amaze me and these feelings that I never felt before continued to get stronger.

I briefly remembered a conversation I had with Aro about finding a mate as a vampire. He told me that most vampires never find the one they are meant to be with forever and just settle out of loneliness like humans do. However, according to legend, if a vampire finds his true mate he will feel as though time has stopped when he looks into her eyes and everything he had ever done before her and will do after knowing her will be meaningless.

He did not know what this felt like because he never found the one that was meant for him but he told me that if I ever did find her I would know it.

Now as I stood here and looked at this woman in front of me I knew what Aro was talking about. Time did seem to stand still and I knew right here and now that Esme Platt was the one.

AN: Hey everybody, did you like it? I love Carlisle, next to Jacob he is my favorite character. The Carlisle/Esme pairing is my favorite in the whole series and I was intrigued as to how their story happened, so I am playing with them now and telling it how I think it would have been. Review please. :


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Rain Chapter 2

AN: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for not updating since the first chapter. Too many things have happened. I lost inspiration after finishing my Harry Potter fic, then schoolwork got out of control and before I knew it, it had been at least 3 months since I started the story. I will try to do better from now on I promise. My best friend's dog Snowball inspired the dog Libby. He recently fell ill and had to be put down so I am dedicating this chapter to Snowball.

R.I.P. Snowball, you will be missed

I was so entranced with the fire that danced in her eyes that I failed to notice that her father was trying to get my attention.

"Dr. Cullen… Dr. Cullen!" He yelled, shaking me out of my trance.

"Yes sir?" I asked, looking at him and trying to hide my embarrassment.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" He asked, clearly not amused that I was gazing at her longingly.

I walked up to her and knelt before her while doing my best to not look at her porcelain face or beautiful smile. I gently placed my hand on her leg and heard her wince as I moved it around as gently as I could.

I sighed; her father was not going to be happy and probably would resort back to a panicked state once again when I told him what was wrong.

"It would appear Mr. Platt that Miss. Platt's leg is broken. It is bent at an odd angle and appears to be fractured close to her ankle." I said.

Mr. Platt began to pace again and mumble with worry before stopping and glaring at Esme.

"Why do you do this to me Esme? Why? Haven't I been good to you? Don't I buy you everything you have ever wanted?"

"Yes father but…"

"Have I not done my best to groom you into a young lady without the influence of your mother? Have I not…"

"Mr. Platt as much as I am sure that you are upset over this, it will not help to yell at her, at least not while she is in pain. Here, let me give you something." I said before reaching into my medical bag and pulling out the small bottle of scotch.

"Here take this, go to your study, pour yourself a glass and calm down for a while. You can yell at Miss. Platt later but right now she needs medical attention and I can't work if you work yourself into a heart attack."

He came over, took the bottle from my hand, and looked at me wearily before inspecting the bottle.

"While this is good booze and it would help my nerves Dr. Cullen, I'm not so sure I should leave you alone with my daughter." He said.

"Oh honestly father you are being silly. He is here to heal me, not take advantage of me. Besides, Elizabeth will be right outside the door if I need her." Esme said.

"She is right sir. I am a professional and I would never do anything to compromise her honor you have my word." I said while looking into his eyes.

He looked me over once before looking over Esme, then he turned to the door and walked out silently, leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry about him; he is always on edge about leaving me alone with men." She said to me, as an embarrassed flush came across her face and she looked away from me.

My hand came under her chin as I turned her face back in y direction and looked at her tenderly.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I have dealt with many fathers like him before and I'm sure yours will not be the last. Now what I am about to do might hurt a little so just take my hand and squeeze while I move your leg." I said while getting out my supplies.

When I mentioned pain, fear ran through her eyes and it broke my heart to see it. If I could have taken her pain away from her, I would have but unfortunately, in this time period it was not possible. I would have to wait and see in a few decades or so.

She took my cool hand and with my other, I began to straighten out her leg as much as possible. She shrieked and gripped hard onto my hand, much harder than I expected.

'Damn she is strong' I thought as I pursed my lips.

Once I got her leg to be as straight as it could be when broken, I let go of her hand and grabbed my roll of bandages. I turned back to her and saw the stream of tears rolling down her flawless face.

Without thinking, I reached over and gently wiped away the tears that were falling and surprising her in the process.

"A pretty girl like you should never cry." I said, causing her to look away in shyness.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked, causing me to smile.

"No I don't think your pretty Esme, I think you are beautiful." I said, causing her to blush a deep crimson as I began to wrap up her leg.

"Oh Dr. Cullen I bet you say that to all the young female patients." She said.

I looked back at her and smiled, if she only knew that she was the only girl I ever said that to, I wonder what she would say if she knew.

"Please call me Carlisle, and no I don't say that often."

She looked down at the leg I was bandaging up and fell silent; this would not do at all. I had to know more about her.

"May I ask why you chose to climb a tree Esme?" I asked her, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"Oh I did it on a dare; my little brother is such a pain. He thinks that just because I am a girl, I can't do half the stuff that he can."

"You are quite free spirited for a woman your age. It is surprising."

"Well I do need a distraction, if I act like all the other girls my age my mind will wander back to my mother. She died when I was six but she and I were always very close."

"What happened?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"This is mostly the reason why my father hates doctors. He won't call on them unless it is of dire necessity. My mother died in childbirth, they were able to save my brother but not her. My father believes that the doctor was too inexperienced and to this day he blames him for my mother's death."

I took her hands and held them in mine because her innocent eyes began to tear up once more.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am Esme, and while it is true that some doctors are inexperienced, these things do happen. People are born, people die, and it is natural."

"I know, I just can't help but miss her. Especially now when I am becoming a woman and will be forced to marry soon." She said sadly.

"You sound as though getting married is a curse, most young ladies your age dream of their wedding day." I said.

She shook her head and let her pretty chestnut hair fly freely while she smiled slightly.

"Not me, unlike most ladies my age I am not delusional. I know the great lengths men will go to marry a girl with a fortune such as mine. I also do know that while romance is desired it is not always obtained in a marriage. Father is pushing me more and more each day to chose a suitor and give him grandchildren but every suitor I have met has either been very rude, very vile, or very kind with ulterior motives." She said.

The thought of her choosing someone else for marriage instead of me caused sheer terror to run through my body. I had only known her for a little while and I was hell bent on making her my wife, no matter what anyone else said.

"Are you sure you aren't judging these men too harshly?" I asked so as to not appear suspicious.

"No I am sure, I know what I have seen and heard. I hear girls talk all the time about how they have a suitor and the potential romance they will bring but they fail to see what is right in front of them right now. They fail to see what they are really like." she said while looking into my eyes with a peculiar expression.

"What?" I asked her; slightly worried that she noticed something off about me.

"You have the most unusual eyes Carlisle. One minute they appear gold, and then they look hazel, then brown as though they change colors." She said with a smile.

I smiled nervously at her observation. It will be time for me to feed again soon and she just had to notice my vampuric eyes.

"Yes my eyes were this way when I was born, the doctor found it amazing as well. I cannot explain it." I said, hoping she would drop it.

"I think they are beautiful." She said before she realized it. When she did notice what she said she gasped and covered her mouth as she blushed a deep red.

"I apologize, that was extremely bold of me." She said while looking away.

I chuckled as I once more placed my hand on her smooth face and brought her to look at me again.

"You are so shy despite your wild spirit. I find it so very beautiful. Don't apologize for complementing me, I'm honored that you like my eyes." I said.

She slowly removed her hand from her small mouth and I suddenly envisioned myself kissing those flower petals that were her lips. I felt her place her warm hand on mine where it was still holding on to her face.

Before I was able to get lost in her eyes once more, I quickly removed my hand from her person and looked back down at her leg.

"Well Esme you are all bandaged up however you will be bedridden for a while I am afraid." I said while seeing a look of disappointment cross her face.

"If for any reason you must get up, use a cane to walk with or a wheelchair and do not put any weight on this leg at all." I said strictly, so she would know how serious I was.

"So I guess this means that I won't see you after this will I?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

'_She wants to see me again?'_ I asked myself while feeling giddy that there was hope for my feelings for her after all.

"Well you're in luck if you really want to see me. Your leg is in such a fragile state that it will need to be monitored frequently. So I will come back daily to check on you." I said, finding myself smiling when she smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle, but I wouldn't want to take too much time out of your busy schedule." She said, even though it was written all over her face that she wanted to see me again.

"Oh nonsense, what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't check on my patients?" I asked humorously, causing her to chuckle as well.

"Well I had better go check in on your father and let him know what will be happening." I said, not looking forward to that talk at all.

"Don't worry about daddy Carlisle. He holds his liquor very well so he won't be belligerent when you talk to him." She said.

"I'm glad to know that." I said even though I wasn't worried about that seeing as though I could take him down easily and he wouldn't remember it like what happened to several other drunken men before.

"I'll shall see you tomorrow. Get plenty of rest and stay off of that leg." I said seriously.

"Yes doctor I promise." She said with a smile.

I knew I shouldn't do this but she was so lovely and I was so smitten that I couldn't resist.

I took hold of her soft, warm hand and gently placed the back of it to my lips and gave it a gentle kiss, making that pretty blush of hers appear once more.

"Good evening sweet Esme." I said before picking up my bag and leaving her room.

Once out of the room I could tell that my feelings were hijacked, as was my mind.

Even though she was just in the next room a few feet away, I had already begun to miss her. Her warm smile, the enchanting fire in her eyes, the flowery scent that surrounded her. My god what had happened to me? Just a few hours ago, I was perfectly content with my life and now I know I can never be complete unless she is in it.

The thought of her finding out I am a vampire scared me terribly, for I am sure she would be terrified of me and of the monster I am and then I would lose her forever.

No, I couldn't torture myself with those negative thoughts. I would have to find away to reveal myself to her one day and not frighten her. For her to see the real me one day and still love me as I love her.

Yes, I am certain that love is what I feel for this human girl. I've never been in love before but I've never felt anything so strong in my life. It is an internal fire growing inside me and it will threaten to consume me if I don't make her mine.

Before I knew it, I reached the outside of Mr. Platt's study and took a deep unintentional breath before I knocked politely.

"Come in." He said from the other said.

'_Well he sounds sober enough.'_ I thought as I came in and saw him lounging in a chair with a glass of the liquor in one hand and a lit cigar in the other, which made me crinkle my nose at the harshness of its odor.

The wicked mutt was sound asleep next to the fireplace. Too bad, I would have loved to secretly scare that little creature one more time before I left.

"So Doctor Cullen how is my daughter?" He asked me before taking another sip of alcohol.

"She is a lot better now that she is bandaged up, however she must stay off that leg so I insist she have plenty of bed rest and if for any reason should she need to get up she must use a cane or wheelchair and not put any weight on it." I said to him.

He nodded before offering me a drink and a cigar, which I politely declined.

"Very good, very good. I will see to it that she does what is instructed." He said, expecting me to leave now.

"There is another thing." I said, getting his attention again.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly annoyed at me that I was still here.

"Due to the fact that your daughter's leg is so fragile right now, I will be coming back daily to check on her and to be sure that everything is fine." I said.

"Dr. Cullen there is no need for that. We have nurses on staff here and we are perfectly capable of watching Esme's leg from here on out." He said while eyeing me suspiciously.

"While I don't doubt it sir, I think it would be best if I come back daily to check on her because if something were to have happened to it I would be here to repair it to the best of my ability. Even the slightest movement of it right now could damage it even more." I said.

'_Damn Carlisle, that's a really good excuse.' _I thought while waiting for his answer.

He kept eyeing me suspiciously before closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"I suppose you are right Dr. Cullen. It wouldn't surprise me if she did try something reckless and get it more damaged then it already is. And I will admit it does appear that you did take care of my little girl very well. So I suppose I have no objection." He said sitting back and inhaling from his cigar.

"Thank you sir, I shall see you tomorrow." I said before leaving the room and walking out of the mansion.

While I did enjoy the rain I did not enjoy having to walk in it so I was glad it had stopped by the time I left.

It was getting dark as I was preparing to walk down the road only to stop myself and turn to look back at Esme's window, hoping to see one more glimpse of her lovely face but it was in vain.

I sighed and shut my eyes, while it would have been nice to see her once more to get me through the night I took comfort in the fact that Mr. Platt did not object to me coming to see her on a daily basis.

The truth was that I didn't really have to come back and see her daily; her leg would heal fine on its own if she did what I told her to. But I refused to except that this would be our last meeting and I was determined to make her fall in love with me as much as I was with her.

I smiled as my made my way back towards my office with my new goal in mind. I would drop off my things for the night, go find a rabbit or two to feed from and then go home and wait for the sun to rise again so I could see my sweet Esme.

AN: I'm glad I finally finished this chapter; once again I am so sorry that I was terribly late on this. Well I promise to make it up to you guys. I'm on summer break now and will be for a little while so I will try harder to keep the updates coming. So please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Rain Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; it is the property of only Stephanie Meyer.

Weeks passed by like minutes and I had looked forward each day to seeing my beautiful angel once more. I would find myself in my office getting antsy and twitchy when it came close for me to visit her. So much that I had begun to worry my assistants to the point they suggested that I take a vacation because they thought I was overworked.

Today was no exception, I was running around my office sorting patient files that didn't need to be sorted when my assistant Mrs. Porter came in and caught me.

"Dr. Cullen what on earth are you doing?" She asked me, hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"Sorting files Mrs. Porter, they are terribly unorganized." I said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"But Miss. Evens sorted them yesterday." She said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yes well I don't like her filing system very much."

She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly.

"Are you sure that's the reason or does it have something to do with Mr. Platt's daughter?" She asked.

I dropped my file onto the floor when I heard this. Mrs. Porter was too nosey for her own good and she somehow knew everything even if I never said a word.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said nervously as I picked up the file.

"Oh come on Carlisle, it is obvious to me anyway. You get all nervous and jumpy right before you go and visit her that by the way I know very well is not necessary. Not to mention when you come back from your visit you have the biggest, idiotic grin on your face that you cannot get rid of."

"How do you know it isn't necessary? You're not a doctor. Her leg is very fragile at this time and needs my supervision."

"I know because you never visit your other patients on a daily basis when they break a bone, no matter how serious the injury is. Face it Dr. Cullen you are smitten with this girl."

Damn it she knew too much, she always did and it began to irritate me.

"Mrs. Porter, despite the fact you are like a mother to me my personal life in none of your concern. I'm not confirming nor denying that I am smitten with Miss. Platt and I would appreciate it if you would leave it at that." I said clearly ending the conversation.

"Okay sir, whatever you say. Just be careful, her father doesn't take kindly to doctors." She said before leaving the room.

I sighed and threw the file down onto the desk in front of me. I had to control myself, I hadn't realized others were beginning to notice how I felt about Esme, and the last thing I needed was someone's loose lips spreading the word.

Finally, the clock struck noon and it was time for me to make my daily visit. I was giddy as always but this time I was determined not to show it. I packed my medical bag quickly and began to walk the distance between my office and her home.

It was a nice day today; the streets were filled with carriages of all sizes with mighty horses pulling them to their destinations. Ladies in long dresses and parasols of many colors walked with each other and giggled as they whispered about the latest gossip that had hit the town. Gentlemen made their way in and out of barbershops and bars for their afternoon scotch before returning to work or home to their wives.

The sky was a rich blue and birds fluttered along as they sang a merry tune. As perfect as today was it would not compare to seeing my beloved once more and her beautiful smile that always greeted me.

I pulled down the brim of my hat to hide my face from the sun, the last I needed right now was for my skin to glitter and for someone to think I was an angel or a wizard.

Approaching the gates of Platt manor made my pearly teeth show in happiness. Esme's scent of honey and magnolias was calling to me and I could not resist it even if I wanted to.

The morning glories winding around the bars smiled at me with their pure white hue as I pushed the gate open and preceded the moderate walk to the mansion. The gardener was out today it seemed as the hedges and rose bushes were trimmed neatly with precision along with the healthy grass beneath it.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise; I was not met with Hector the butler but with the elderly maid Elizabeth.

"Ah Dr. Cullen it is good to see you today sir." She said to me politely before closing the door behind her and facing me on the porch.

"It is my pleasure Ms. Elizabeth, how is Esme today?" I asked.

"She is feeling very well today, she is outside in the garden reading if you would like to see her."

"Please." I replied, motioning for her to lead me there.

It was clear that if she had enough strength to make it to the garden with help that she was healing at a faster rate than I thought. My thoughts began to race at this, the faster she would heal, the sooner my time with her would be cut short, and I would no longer have an excuse to see her. This meant that I would have to make my feelings for her known soon and to summon the courage to go to her father and ask for her hand.

The later worrying me greatly, it was clear that her father was suspicious of me and I could just sense that he didn't like me very much. If he told me that she could not be my wife I don't know what I would do. Now that I had the experience of being near my Esme I don't think I would be able to go on without her. My eternity would be incomplete if I did not see her beautiful smile or feel her warmth daily as I was doing.

"She is right over there Dr. Cullen." Elizabeth said, interrupting my thoughts.

Esme sat on a stone bench underneath a large magnolia tree with her bad leg propped up as she had her nose buried into what appeared to be a very interesting book.

I thanked Elizabeth and made my way over to my love, feeling as though my heart was pounding once again.

"Somebody must be feeling better today." I said with a smile, receiving the attention of those warm, chocolate orbs at long last.

"Hello Carlisle, yes I am feeling well today. It was such a nice day I couldn't resist letting the sun warm my skin. Please sit with me." She requested.

Instantly I carefully moved her leg so that it was resting in my lap as I took my place next to her.

A blush bloomed into her face as she watched me stroke her bandaged leg carefully. I could feel it was definitely improving and it would not be too much longer before she would be back to normal and most likely climbing trees once more.

"What is it that you are reading?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"_Fields of Lavender_, it is a poetry book my mother gave me before she passed on. I've read it so many times I have lost count. I can't seem to be able to put it down."

"Would you read me a poem?"

"Absolutely." She said excitedly before flipping through the worn pages.

"Love, a bloom in winter

A beat of a bird's wing

A melody of the strongest voice

Love, brighter than a thousand jewels

Sweeter than summer rain

Eternal like a human soul

Love, unending, unyielding, unbending

Majestic as the sunset

But rarer than a legend"

Beautiful was the only thing that came to my mind as she read the cherished poem. It wasn't the words per say but how she said them. As though she believed every letter on the page with her whole heart to be true.

"Esme that was exquisite."

"Thank you, it is my favorite one."

"Why?" I asked.

"To me it is true, love is powerful and has no limits, but it is so rare to obtain. It seems as though only the lucky can have it."

"Indeed how true that is." I said, gently stroking her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

Her glittering eyes gazed at me as her ever-present blush bloomed once more. Her plump lips were begging me to meet them as though they were fruit to my starving soul.

"Esme?" I asked softly.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Would you allow me to kiss you?" I asked with my heart teetering on a string.

With a small smile she nodded her head, sending my heart diving with love.

I slowly bent my head towards her as I kept my hand gently in place upon her cheek. This was it, I was finally going to kiss the love of my life, and it would no longer be an unfulfilled fantasy.

With the lightest touch, my lips met hers at long last. My body ignited like a glowing fireplace in the middle of winter, my soul no longer felt lonely.

She closed her eyes in ecstasy as her hand wound itself around the back of my neck. My eyes slowly slid shut as well as I gave into the moment. It was like trying to describe the taste of wine to someone who has never tasted it. A glorious feeling of my desire finally being quenched but I was unable to explain it, I could just feel how warm she made me and became drunk of off the scent of honey and magnolias that invaded my nose. I was afraid my animalistic, vampire instincts would take over for a moment and cause her harm but that never happened. My love for her was so strong that I couldn't imagine hurting her.

All too soon it seemed she needed to breathe and so she slowly pulled away from me with in irreplaceable grin and shy eyes looking away from me, clearly I was her first kiss.

My male ego swelled with pride knowing that no male had ever done that to her and if I had my way no other male would ever taste those heavenly lips.

"Are you alright?" I asked, beginning to worry because she had yet to look me in the eye again.

"Yes I am fine; forgive me for being so shy. That was my first kiss."

"How was it?" I asked. I would never forgive myself if she didn't enjoy it.

"It was amazing Carlisle, I felt as though my heart was going to explode. I never felt anything so enjoyable."

"Neither have I, Esme you are amazing." I said, smiling and cupping her cheek gently.

"As are you Carlisle."

My expression became serious all of a sudden, I knew I had to ask her now or else I may never be given another chance.

"Esme, I can't deny that I have feelings for you. I want to court you and I want to know if you will allow me if your father will let me."

Suddenly she hugged me and I could feel warm tears dripping onto my shoulder as she held me tight. I tried not to cringe at the salty smell of her tears as I held her; I was praying to God that these tears were of happiness and not of sorrow.

"Yes Carlisle, I would love it if you would court me. You would be the only suitor I have not sent away. I can see in your eyes how much you care about me and to be honest I care just as much for you. But honestly I don't think you will be able to get daddy's approval. He doesn't like you too well." She said.

"Don't worry; I will convince him somehow that I am the right man for you. I swear Esme I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Being with you is all I need." She said, gently stroking my cheek.

"Then I shall not waste time, I will go to your father's study and ask permission immediately." I said, gently removing her leg from my lap before standing up.

"Perhaps I should come with you." She began to say but I shook my head.

"I'm not so sure that would be such a good idea my dear. You wait here and I will come back." I said before kissing her cheek gently.

"Good luck." She whispered to me before I winked at her and left the garden, heading towards the house where the fate of my happiness and my life rested in the hands of Esme's father.

I would make him see that I love her and she would be in the best care if she were my wife. I was in too deep to accept the word "no" and take it at that. Somehow she will be mine and nothing will stop me from making it so.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this next chapter. The title of the book and the poem itself are of my own creation. I will update when I can, take care and everyone have a happy holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Rain Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the product of Stephanie Meyer's imagination.

If my heart was still beating I'm sure it would be pounding in my ears now with each step I took, in all my life I had never been so nervous.

Here I was walking to Mr. Platt's study, each step I took needed more force than the last. I was going to ask him for her hand or at the very least permission to court her. Whatever the outcome however I knew that I was not going to leave empty handed. I could feel in my soul just how much she belonged with me, as if she was fresh, fallen snow and I was icy winter.

My kiss in the garden with her earlier was not helping my focus, even though I was away from her now her enchanting spell still held its grip upon my heart and I doubt it would ever let go. I had to concentrate though, I knew her father didn't like me and he had his suspicions that I would have ulterior motives. I can only imagine how he would react when he realized how right he was.

All too soon I appeared outside the door to his study, the stiff smell of cigar smoke telling me he was definitely inside.

With a forced exhale I knocked on the mahogany door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Mr. Platt responded.

Slowly I pushed open the door and as met with Mr. Platt sitting in his chair behind his desk with a cigar in one hand and a page of today's paper in the other.

He glanced up at me after finishing the page, eye dulling slightly once he noticed it was me standing there.

"Dr. Cullen, please do come in." He said before taking a large drag from his cigar.

I closed the door behind me and he motioned for me to have a seat in front of him, solely for the purpose of being polite. I could tell by the increase of his pulse he was anxious to have me out of there as soon as possible.

"So tell me doctor, how is my daughter today?" He asked, eyes never leaving mine.

Suddenly flashes of our passionate encounter jumped to the forefront of my mind, but I maintained an expression made of stone. It would only work against my favor if I appeared nervous and shifty.

"Well sir, she is recovering much faster than I thought if she has the strength to make it to the garden."

"Ah excellent, when I saw her this morning she was very agitated with being bedridden for so long. I figured it couldn't hurt for her to have a little fresh air."

"It seems as though you were correct. She was feeling quite well today."

"So how long do you think it will be before she is back to normal?"

"That would depend on her rate of recovery, after the cast comes off she will need some rehabilitation to strengthen her leg, but if she continues to recover at this rate of speed she should be good as new within a couple of months. She is the fastest recovering patient I have ever had."

"That's what I like to hear doctor, if that is the soonest she can recover then I will do all I can to help her. After all she has to be in tip top shape for her engagement ball."

All processes in my brain screeched to a dead halt, no noise crowded my head nor thoughts were formed, just silence and a feeling of impending doom filling my heart.

"Engagement ball?" I asked, emotion trying to break into my voice.

"Yes, I have finally found her a suitable husband. Mr. Charles Evenson from Cincinnati. He has his own fortune and is the proud owner of one of the largest liquor corporations in the country. She will have excellent stability and he is the kind of man to turn her into a suitable wife."

Too many emotions ran through me as he explained everything. Rage at this man for trying to pick someone for her and at myself for not saying anything sooner, fear at the contemplation of losing my love forever, and perhaps the strongest, courage because I was not going to give her up without a fight.

"Isn't this wonderful?" he asked me.

Gripping my fists tightly I looked into his eyes and prepared myself for what had to be the hardest confrontation I was ever going to have.

"No it isn't Mr. Platt and frankly I think it is an outrage."

"Oh really dear boy? Why is that?"

"Well for one thing you put too much pressure on her to choose a husband now. She has plenty of time to marry and can't you see she is free spirit? She isn't the kind of woman to serve a husband but rather have a life with him side by side."

"You think you know my daughter so well? You hardly know her. While I can't deny she is on the wild side, marriage will be good for her. It will tame the strong urge she has to disobey a man. I'm doing this for her own good, my health isn't the best and she must marry in order to obtain half of my fortune. I cannot stand the thought of her becoming a lonely spinster."

"Mr. Platt I may have not known your daughter for very long but I know her better than this man you have chosen for her. I have taken the time to sit with her and listen to what she has to say. I know her fears, her wishes and honestly I don't think she needs to be tamed but rather to be with a man who accepts her for whom she is."  
"Like you Dr. Cullen?" He asked me all of a sudden and in a tone that could have made the blood running through me turn to ice.

I relaxed a little; this was no time to be paying games. I came here with a purpose and he figured it out right before I got the chance to say it.

"Yes like me. I have become very smitten with Esme and despite the fact you have chosen a husband for her I will request her hand in marriage anyway. I have my own home, a substantial amount of money, and unlike Mr. Evenson, I feel genuine long lasting love for her." I said before holding my breath. There, I had given my speech and it was in his hands now.

Mr. Platt just sat there and stared at me for a moment, eyes boring into mine with such intensity that I felt my nerves beginning to act up.

He took one last drag from his cigar before blowing it in a hazy cloud in my direction and beginning to chuckle, a long one filled with amusement.

"What is so funny sir?" I asked politely even though my patience was beginning to dwindle.

"You are my dear boy. Did you really think I would have agreed to your proposal?"

"I understand you do not like doctors sir but…" I began but was silenced by him raising his hand to stop me."

"Oh contraire Dr. Cullen, it isn't just the fact I don't like doctors, I just don't like you period. You maybe the best in this town and any other surrounding area, but if I had known you were going to violate your code of ethics and attempt to take advantage of Esme I would have gone else ware."

"Take advantage of? Mr. Platt I never…" I started again but once again I was silenced. It was clear that he wasn't going to let me get a word in and if I was going to attempt to change his mind, I would have to listen to every word he said. Inside though I was seething mad, my intentions with Esme were pure and loving and for him to accuse me otherwise awoke my vampire urge to kill. I had to control myself though, sure I could kill him but Esme would be devastated and the one person most important to me would hate me forever.

"Dr. Cullen do you think I am stupid? I have seen the looks of longing you have sent her way and how close you are with her. Not to mention the way you touch her seems to me it borders on the line of inappropriate. I don't care that you claim to love her, you are a swine whom I imagines also does the same thing to other young girls. And you would think that this would be enough for me to say no, but I've done some digging on you Dr. Cullen and I'd say you are quite the smooth operator."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, fear in what he may have found mixing in with my growing rage and pounding head.

"Well you have no birth record so I have no idea from what nobility you came from if any at all Dr. Cullen. Or should I say Stregone Benefico, Jean-Luke La Roux, Richard Austin, or Lorenzo De Capo? With all these names you have it is hard to tell who the hell you really are." Mr. Platt said with a smirk as though he was hammering the final nail in my coffin.

"_Damn_" was my only thought as my eyes got wider with every name he listed. I thought I was more careful covering my tracks but I guess I was not. I just didn't expect him to find all that and how he did exactly I'm not sure.

"Also I discovered that you really have no license to practice medicine. Yet I wonder how you got all your expertise. So you see "Dr. Cullen", I think I have more than enough evidence against you. "

I was silent; anything I had to say just disappeared from my mind. After all what could I say to make myself seem better than what he painted me since most of it was indeed true?

"It is true Mr. Platt that I do not possess a medical license. I was instructed in the ancient ways of medicine under those who served the Lord. As for my missing birth record and the numerous names I don't have an answer for that. But you must understand that I love Esme greatly, I would never do anything to compromise her honor nor any other women. I am not that kind of man."

"Be that as it may it is illegal to practice medicine without a license and the penalty for that in this place is severe. So I am going to make a deal with you and if you are a smart man you will take me up on this offer." Mr. Platt said after leaning over his desk and glaring at me.

"What do you propose?" I asked calmly, even though I was beginning to feel defeated.

"I propose that you leave Columbus and never return and you shall leave my daughter as well and never see her again."

My heart leapt into my throat and my eyes burned, how could one man be so cruel?

"And if I refuse?"

"I will have you arrested for impersonating a doctor, and compromising the honor of my daughter and you will rot away in jail for a very long time."

"BUT I WAS NEVER INAPPROPRIATE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled, my patience finally snapping.

"Mr. Cullen I suggest you control you temper, after all I am the one holding all the cards here and I am being very generous. I could take back my offer of letting you go and just turn you in now. Make your choice and do it quickly, I don't have time to play games with you."

Never being with Esme was a life without hope, but after living in this town for a while now I knew that Mr. Platt had enough clout and money to make what he wanted to happen come true. I had heard tales from Aro about vampire in prison and they never ended well, I would most likely starve to death within a week of being in a cell. It seemed as though my choice was already made for me.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands, the pain in my heart growing with each passing second. At this rate I might just die anyway.

"Very well, you win. I will leave but you must realize that Esme loves me as well. And by doing this you are breaking her heart."

"You are crossing your boundaries once more Mr. Cullen, don't push it. You are no longer welcome in my home. I suggest you leave now." He said, getting up from his chair and pointing to the door.

"What shall I tell Esme? She is expecting me after my meeting with you."

"You will not see her; I will take care of it." He said with finality in his voice.

I nodded in his direction before getting up and leaving his study, my head facing the floor and my heart empty. I had failed in not only acquiring the woman I love, but saving her from a loveless marriage as well, I was such a fool.

I hadn't been careful enough in covering my tracks, somehow Mr. Platt found out my past to an extent. If he knew that I was a vampire that lived in the 1600's I would have been in danger for my life. The lust of my curse was pulsating through me; murder was heavy on my mind. All the wildlife in the forest had better stay away from me tonight if they wanted to stay alive.

I made it outside to see Esme sitting still in the garden, reading her book and oblivious to what was going on in the world around her. I had thought of going to her anyway but I had a feeling of being watched from behind. I turned around and sure enough Mr. Platt was standing on the staircase inside the house, his dark eyes burning a hole in my jacket.

With one last look at my love I burned her into my memory before walking away and heading down the road towards my practice. I lost her but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was not the end for us. I just wished I could have spoken to her and heard her melody once more. I wish I knew what her father was going to tell her, he probably was going to tell her everything and that I was not good enough for her. But I just knew that I was better for her than this buffoon he chose for her.

Before I knew it I was back at my practice and Mrs. Porter's smiling face greeted me but when she saw the look on mine, her smile instantly faded.

"Dr. Cullen what is wrong?"

"Mrs. Porter I am being transferred to a practice in Chicago. I caught the mail man on my way back from the Platt mansion and the letter said Jackson and associates were in desperate need of a pediatrician. You and Miss. Evens will still stay here and work with Dr. Miller."

"Oh Dr. Cullen I am so sorry, will Miss Platt be going with you as your wife?" She asked excitedly, not wasting any time.

I was in the middle of packing books and froze when she asked me this, sadness leaking into my chest one more time.

"No Mrs. Porter, she will not." I said after sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"That's too bad Dr. Cullen; I know how smitten you are with her. Well whatever happens in your life I wish you the best of luck." She said before taking my icy hands in hers and giving them a gentle squeeze, not paying attention to the drastic temperature difference.

"Thank you, you have been so kind to me through the years, you have been like a mother to me."

"And you've been the son I've never had. I want to apologize though for being so nosy over the years. I just wanted what was the best for you."

"I know and I appreciate it. I wish you the best of luck as well." I said with the biggest smile I could muster, knowing that this would be the last time I would see her again.

By the end of the day the important contents of both my home and my office were packed in a carriage that would be taking me to the train station. I had learned as a vampire that whenever traveling it was important to bring only what was needed because you would never know when you would have to leave immediately. Among my items was a pink rose Esme plucked for me and I pressed it into one of my books with care, at least I would have a piece of her along with my memory to take with me.

In the back I sat as the gentle clicking of hooves against the cobblestones lulled me into a relaxing state. As I looked out the window the gate to the Platt mansion was coming into view. I began to wonder, what did her father tell her? How did she take it that she was now engaged? Did she hate me for not saying goodbye? I sighed; it felt wrong being in this carriage alone. She should be here next to me, her scent of honey filling the car as her head would lay on my shoulder and her hand would be lacing mine.

A kiss of wetness touched my face as confusion clouded my thoughts. There was no leak in the roof and there was no rain outside. I touched my cheek and saw that there were drops of blood on my hand and they were coming from my eyes. I'll be damn, I was crying. I didn't think I could but I guess if a vampire was sad enough he could do it. I gave into my sorrow as the Platt mansion passed by my blurry vision, it was the first time I had cried in over 300 years and I knew I would remember it. My love for Esme had to be real if she could invoke such feeling in me.

"I will see you again my love, I swear it." I promised to myself as the last of her family home disappeared from my sight along with the last hits of sun from the sky.

AN: sad no? It doesn't end there and we all know it. As always read and review please.


End file.
